My First, My Sensei
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Sensei mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui. Sensei mengajarkanku banyak hal. Tetapi Sensei tak mengajariku bagaimana cara membunuh perasaan untuk Sensei yang seharusnya tidak ada ini. Rated T atau Semi M. Chap 3 update!
1. We Meet Again

**My First, My Sensei!**

**Hallo minna! Aku keluar lagi dengan 1 fic baru berjudul yang diatas 'My First, My Sensei! Karena aku begitu suka dengan manga yang temanya tentang percintaan terlarang ini. Fic ini terinspirasi dari manga-manga yang temanya tentang percintaan antara guru dan muridnya. Kisah cinta terlarang dan rahasia yang menurutku begitu mendebarkan,maka jadilah fic ini yang merupakan campuran dari menga-manga bertema sama yang kubaca. Semoga minna menyukainya!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : AU, Typo's, EYD tak sempurna and OOC-Maybe.**

**Rate :T untuk saat ini. Rated bisa berubah kalau dianggap berbahaya.**

**Hinata, Tenten 16 tahun.**

**Sasuke 23 tahun**

**Sakura, Ino, Karin 17 tahun **

**Summary :**_Sensei mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui. Sensei mengajarkanku banyak hal. Tetapi Sensei tak mengajariku bagaimana cara membunuh perasaan untuk Sensei yang seharusnya tidak ada ini. _

**Chapter 1:**** We meet again.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"P-perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata p-pindahan dari Soranomiya Gakuen Suna. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Hinata gugup dengan membungkukkan badannya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya disekolah baru. Yang berarti sekolah baru dimana Hinata harus memberi salam didepan kelas yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin seperti sekarang.

"Hinata-chan kawaii!" teriak seorang anak dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang kontan saja membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Tak sampai situ, anak-anak cowok yang lain pun ikut menimpali hingga membuat kelas menjadi ribut.

"Hyuuga-san, langsung saja kau menuju bangku kosong disudut sana. Kelas ini pasti masih ribut kalau kau belum duduk," ujar Iruka.

"A-arigatou Sensei." Hinata pun berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Selamat datang kembali Hinata-chan," kata Tenten begitu Hinata duduk dibangkunya.

"A-arigatou Tenten-chan. Oh, ya kau d-dapat salam dari Neji-nii."

Tenten tersenyum," Sampaikan salamku padanya juga. Bagaimana kalauistirahat nanti kuantar kau berkeliling sekolah?"

"B-baik. Arigatou nee."

Bagi Hinata ini bukanlah pindahan baginya tapi pulang kembali. Hinata dulu pernah tinggal di Konoha selama 12 tahun samapi akhirnya saat kelulusan sekolah dasar dia harus ikut Otou-sannya pindah ke Suna karena pengembangan cabang Hyuuga Corp disana sekalian untuk mengahapus duka sepeninggalnya Nyonya keluarga Hyuga yang meninggal karena melahirkan anak kedua sebelum waktunya. Sayangnya sang bayi kecil itu pun tak cukup kuat hingga akhirnya ikut meninggal. Hingga saat ini Hinata pindah ke Konoha karena Hyuuga Corp pusat Konoha sedang butuh perhatian lebih dari Hiashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan disana aula besar, disebelah kirinya kau dapat melihat gedung olahraga yang biasa dipakai klub Basket dan Volly. Kalau dari gedung olahraga kau berbelok disebelah kanannya terdapat ruang musik untuk kelas musik yang biasanya kelas kita pakai hari sabtu," jelas Tenten panjang lebar. " Nah, kalau kau menyusuri lorong ini lalu kau berbelok ke kiri kau akan menemukan perpustakaan. Mengerti Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya Tenten-chan. Lalu kalau kita belok kanan ?" tanya Hinata.

Tenten memasang tampang bosan," Kalau kau belok kanan kau akan menemukan rombongan Fans Girl seperti itu." Tenten menunjuk ruangan yang tertulis ruang kesehatan yang dipenuhi siswi-siswi Moriyama Gakuen- sekolah baru Hinata-.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke-sensei memang paling keren," teriak para _fans girl_ dengan serentak menciptakan suara cempreng nan menganggu. Kalau mendengar ini setiap hari dapat menyebabkan ketulian, gangguan pendengaran dan telinga. Maka dari itu sang empunya yang selalu dipanggil seperti itu setiap hari harus menjaga kesehatan telinganya.

Tenten menarik Hinata mendekat. Hinata harus berjinjit setinggi mungkin untuk dapat melihat siapa sensei yang dimaksud. Walau hasilnya nihil karena Hinata mempunyai tinggi yang termasuk pas-pasan banget. Tinggi nggak juga pendek juga nggak.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Biasa dipanggil Sasuke-sensei. Mengajarkan pelajaran biologi sekaligus pengurus ruang kesehatan. Terus senpai-senpai didalam ruang kesehatan itu dipanggil Three Angel's."

Hinata dapat melihat siapa yang dimaksud Tenten. Walaupun didepan ruang kesehatan dipenuhi FG Sasuke-sensei hanya ada 3 orang siswi yang berambut warna-warni didalamnya.

"Yang berambut blonde sedang duduk diranjang itu Yamanaka Ino, terus yang berambut merah memakai kacamata namanya Karin. Aku lupa nama keluarganya. Lalu terakhir yang berambut pink yang masih dengan nekatnya menempel pada Sasuke-sensei itu namanya Haruno Sakura. Sebenarnya dulu saat kelas 1, Ino-senpai dan Karin-senpai juga selalu nempel-nempel pada Sasuke-sensei seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Ino-senpai jadian dengan Sai-senpai pelukis kebanggaan sekolah dan kebetulan juga Karin-senpai jadian dengan Suigetsu-senpai kapten klub renang jadinya mereka tidak terlalu nempel-nempel pada Sasuke-sensei yang tertinggal hanya Sakura-senpai yang nekat."

"Penjelasanmu panjang sekali Tenten."

"Itu agar kau jangan pernah coba-coba untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai karena setiap siswi yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-sensei akan diberi pelajaran oleh Three Angel's itu."

"Pelajaran apa Tenten? Biologi?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bukan baka. Maksudku itu akan ditindas bukannya pelajaran sekolah." Hinata hanya ber-Ooh sebagai jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang tadinya hanya duduk diam membaca bukunya berdiri membuat Sakura yang duduk dipinggir kursinya jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya. Begitu Sasuke berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan rombongan FGnya membelah memberi jalan. Hinata buru-buru menunduk begitu Sasuke berada didepannya membuat Sasuke -walau samar- menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senum atau seringai lebih tepatnya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita lanjutkan lagi tournya." Hinata hanya mengangguk saat Tenten menarik tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru hari pertama disekolahnya Hinata terpaksa pulang telat karena harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku pelajaran pinjaman sampai dia memiliki bukunya sendiri. Karena telah sore Hinata menyuruh Tenten pulang duluan apalagi sigadis bercepol 2 itu harus ikut klub kendo setelah pulang sekolah. Dan kebetulan sensei penjaga perpustakaan harus pulang duluan karena urusan keluarga mengamanatkan Hinata mengunci pintu perpustakaan kemudian memberikan kunci tersebut pada Sasuke-sensei diruang kesehatan.

Setelah mengambil buku yang diperlukan dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"P-permisi." Hinata membuka pintu geser ruang kesehatan. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Uchiha-sensei i-ini kunci perpustakaan yang dititipkan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membuat wajah Hinata merona. "Letakkan kuncinya dirombongan kunci itu saja Hinata-chibi."

"A-arigatou sensei."

"Tidak kusangka anak baru yang dulunya anak cengeng sekarang telah menjadi seorang gadis remaja sekarang. Bagaimana kabar Otou-sanmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"A-aku tidak secengeng itu Sasuke-nii. Kabar Otou-san baik-baik saja. A-aku tak menyangka kalau Sasuke-nii sekarang telah menjai seorang sensei. B-bukankah Sasuke-nii seumuran dengan Neji-nii?"

"Hn, aku lompat kelas dan kuliah kuselesaikan dalam 2 tahun." Kata Sasuke sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"S-sejak kapan Sasuke-nii merokok?"

Sasuke tersenyum yang merupakan hal yang jarang dia lakukan." Dan sejak kapan adik tetanggaku ini jadi begitu cerewet?"

"B-bukan begitu. Nii-san tau kalau merokok tak baik untuk kesehatamu dan lagi a-aku benci bau rokok."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mematikan rokoknya." Kau mau pulang chibi? Aku antar saja."

"T-tak perlu nii-san nanti merepotkan."

"Aku tak terima penolakan chibi dan kebetulan rumahmu searah dengan apartementku."

"D-darimana Sasuke-nii tau?"

"Apa kau tak tau siapa yang mengurus kepindahanmu? Hiashi-Ojiisan yang memintaku mengurus kepindahanmu kesini jadi tentu saja aku tau alamat rumahku." Sasuke berdiri kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya." Ayo pulang."

"B-baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata PoV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada didalam mobil bersama Sasuke-nii. Tak kusangka Sasuke-nii yang dulu masih kulihat memakai seragam Moriyama Gakuen kini malah menjadi sensei disekolah baruku sekarang. Dari sini aku dapat melihat garis mukanya yang bertambah tegas menunjukkan kalau Sasuke-nii sudah sangat dewasa berbeda dengan dulu.

Dulu kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha bertetanga. Dan karena saat Junior high school Neji-nii dan Sasuke-nii satu kelas Sasuke-nii sering datang kerumah dan bermain denganku. Lalu aku pun sering diajak Mikoto-baachan bermain kekediaman Uchiha karena Mikoto-baachan ingin mempunyai anak perempuan dibandingkan kedua putranya yang menurutnya sangat dingin, tidak lucu dan tidak imut.

Sasuke-nii pun dulu menurutku menyayangiku sering kali dia membelikanku ice cream atau coklat. Kalau boleh jujur Sasuke-nii adalah orang yang selalu kukagumi. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Neji-nii harus berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Sasuke-nii. Dulu rasanya Sasuke-nii begitu dekat denganku tapi sekarang Sasuke-nii telah menjadi orang dewasa, telah menjadi seorang sensei sedangkan aku hanya seorang gadis remaja yang bahkan belum 17 tahun.

"Hinata kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke-nii yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-arigatou nii-san." Aku buru-buru keluar.

"Otou-sanmu belum pulang?"

"Be-belum, sepertinya Otou-san harus lembur dihari pertama katanya tadi pagi."

"Neji?"

"Neji-nii m-masih kuliah diluar negeri."

"Heh, ternyata dia lama menyelesaikan kuliahnya dibandingkanku. Jadi kau sendiri chibi? Perlu kutemani?"

"T-tak perlu Sasuke-nii aku telah terbiasa sendirian dirumah. Dan lagi aku ha-harus memasak untuk Tou-san karena Tou-san tidak suka makan diluar."

"Hn. Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa datang saja ke apartementku yang menjulang disana." Sasuke-nii menujuk gedung apartement yang tinggi sendiri persis didepan." Ini kuncinya, nomor 2327 lantai 6. Datang saja kalau kau sendirian dirumah." Kata Sasuke-nii kemudian memberikan sebuah kunci padaku.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa kalau a-aku datang ke apartement nii-san? Takutnya pacar nii-san marah atau..""

Sasuke-nii mendengus." Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan marah padamu. Aku pulang, jaa."

Aku melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian Sasuke-nii. Kutatap kunci yang dad ditanganku. Aku tak tau apakah aku bisa berharap untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke-nii. Aku tak tau.

**End Hinata Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan pelan kesekolah barunya. Sebenarnya Hiashi tadi telah berniat mengantar Hinata tapi Hinata tau kalau Otou-sannya tercinta itu akan terlambat kalau harus mengantarnya terlebih dahulu jadi Hinata lebih memilih jalan kaki setelah naik bis dari halte.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," sapa Tenten yang bertemu Hinata didepan gerbang."

Hinata tersenyum." Ohayou mou Tenten-chan."

"Ayo kita masuk kelas."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Begitu Hinata menatap gerbang sekolah Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang dikerubungi oleh siswi-siswi yang membuat wajahnya tambah bertekuk seperti kertas lipat sedang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya termasuk Sakura.

Hinata berjalan kemudian menarik napas sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil." Ohayou Uchiha-sensei."

Sasuke menatap Hinata kemudian membalas senyum Hinata." Ohayou Hyuuga."

Kontan saja Sakura yang seumur-umur salamnya tak pernah dibalas oleh Sasuke mendelik tajam Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Hinata-chan kau dapat deathglare gratis dari Sakura-senpai di pagi hari."

"Ke-kenapa Tenten-chan? A-aku tak pernah berbuat salah padanya kan?"

"i-itu karena Sasuke-sensei membalas salammu padahal selama ini Sasuke-sensei tak pernah membalas salam darinya. Sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke-sensei Hinata?" Tenten menatap tajam Hinata.

"T-tidak a-ada hubungan apapun antara a-aku dengan Sasuke-sensei kecuali kalau Sasuke-sensei dulu temannya Neji-nii, Tenten-chan."

"Kenapa aku tak pernah tau?"

"K-karena Tenten-chan t-tak pernah bertanya," jawab Hinata dengan wajah polosnya. Tenten hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya.

**To Be Continue..**

**A/n : Halo minna.. ^_^-wajah tanpa dosa mode on- bukannya update fic sebelumnya tapi malah buat fic baru. Gomenasai karena Mebius Union sedang buntu ide kalau boleh jujur MU baru tertulis segitu dalam buku catatanku jadinya aku harus cari inspirasi dari luar agar adegan itu menjadi mendebarkan untuk tahap dan chap-chap selanjutnya. Terus mau update Moonlight Eclipse sepertinya nggak ada sambutan yang bagus ya? Kalau minna berpikir mau tetap lanjut aku hanya butuh 1review lagi agar lengkap menjadi **_**Dioz **_**(Sepuluh). Bukannya jadi author gila review hanya saja aku merasa review dari reader sekalian sangat menentukan apa fic tersebut layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak.**

**Just keep or delete..?**

**Arigatou minna..**


	2. I Don't believe you!

**Chap 2 update! Kuharap minna dapat menikmatinya. Dan maaf bagi Sakura lover kalau membuat Sakura menjadi Ooc abis. Tapi untuk selanjutnya aku telah buat rencana tersendiri buat Sakura-chan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : AU, Typo's, EYD tak sempurna and OOC-Maybe.**

**Rate : T+ atau Semi M. Rated bisa berubah kalau dianggap berbahaya.**

**Hinata, Tenten 16 tahun.**

**Sasuke, Neji 23 tahun**

**Sakura, Ino, Karin 17 tahun **

**Summary :**_Sensei mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui. Sensei mengajarkanku banyak hal. Tetapi Sensei tak mengajariku bagaimana cara membunuh perasaan untuk Sensei yang seharusnya tidak ada ini. _

**Chapter 1:**** I Don't believe you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Hinata mendapat pelajaran pertamanya dengan Sasuke, pelajaran biologi di jam terakhir di laboraturium Biologi serta Kimia. Laboraturium Biologi dan Kimia harus digabung untuk sementara waktu karena laboraturium Kimia sebelumnya harus direnovasi ulang akibat daya imajinitas yang berlebihan dari percampuran larutan ketua klub Kimia dengan larutan-larutan yang hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu menghasilkan ledakan berwarna violet memenuhi seluruh ruang layaknya cat yang berlendir. Yaikss...

"Kalian hanya perlu membelah katak itu dan masukkan kedalam tabung yang telah terisi formalin kemudian bawa kerumah masing-masing untuk diteliti apa saja bagian yang ada dalam tubuk katak yang telah menjadi bangkai itu." Jelas Sasuke dengan memegang bukunya seraya mondar-mandir dikelas yang mengherankan dia hanya berjalan memutar disekeliling Hinata dan Tenten yang notabenenya duduk diantara anak-anak cowok dari pada anak cewek yang tampaknya telah siap untuk memangsa Sasuke. Kalau dia berjalan kearah anak cewek dapat dipastikan akan terjadi pertumpahan darah karena para sisiwi pastinya tidak akan kosentrasi. Alih-alih memotong katak malah memotong tangannya sendiri.

Hinata tampak begitu kosentrasi memotong katak walau dalam hatinya dia tak tega melihat katak yang tak berdosa dan bersalah harus dimutilasi dengan pisau bedah kemudian di _harakiri _menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Dan semua penderitaan atau proses pemutilasiaan itu telah berakhir bagi Hinata saat semua orang malah telah menutup toples pengawetan.

"Hinata-chan kau terlihat _kawai_ saat memotong katak seperti itu," ujar Kiba yang kontan saja membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"A-arigatou Inuzuka-san."

"Aaa.. jangan panggil dengan nama keluargaku Hinata-chan. Cukup Kiba saja."

"B-baik Kiba-san." Hinata tampak memerah parah saat mengucapkannya,

"Ditambah sunfiks -_Kun_ tampaknya lebih enak didengar Hinata-chan. Dengan be... '_**Plakk**_'" ucapan Kiba terhenti karena sebuah buku sukses menghantam telak wajahnya.

"Inuzuka perhatikan kalau guru sedang menjelaskan." Kata Sasuke dingin ditambah dengan death glare penuh dengan aura hitam.

"B-baik Sasuke-sensei." Kiba langsung berkeringat dingin.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke yang baginya sekarang terlihat over protektif seperti Neji. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri tangan Hinata yang semula bergerak untuk mengambil cairan formalin malah mengambil cairan kimia berwarna hitam yang tidak diketahui namanya lalu saat ingin menuangkan cairan itu kedalam toplesnya tak sengaja seseorang menyenggol lengannya. Sehingga cairan itu menumpahi pakaian Hinata dan lengannya, membuat Hinata langsung menjerit pelan saat cairan hitam pekat itu terasa panas diatas kulitnya.

"Hinata." Sasuke langsung melompat melewati meja lalu menarik Hinata dikeran terdekat untuk membersihkan cairan tersebut.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" Sasuke tampak begitu cemas melihat Hinata yang tampak pucat dalam pelukannya.

"S-sedikit terasa p-panas Sasuke-sensei," jawab Hinata terbata.

Langsung saja Sasuke mengendong Hinata gaya tuan putri yang langsung mengundang decak iri dan kesal dari siswi dikelasnya minus Tenten tentu saja. Lalu Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju ruang kesehatan, saat sampai Sasuke langsung menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan membaringkan Hinata diranjang disana.

"Yang mana terasa panas?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"B-bagian yang terkena cairan tersebut Sasuke-sensei."

Sasuke membuka sebagian seragam sekolah Hinata dibagian perutnya yang terkena cairan tersebut. Terlihat jelas diperut Hinata yang begitu rata dan putih itu memerah. Sasuke mangambil balsam oles disalah satu lemari obat kemudian mengoleskan perlahan krimnya diatas perut rata Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah menahan geli sekaligus malu saat Sasuke mengolesi krim diatas perutnya. Setelah krim telah diolesi merata diatas perut Hinata Sasuke perlahan menurunkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pelan perut rata Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menyeringai," Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau luka akan lebih cepat sembuh kalau dicium."

"I-iya t-tapi.." ucapan Hinata terhenti saat dirasakannya Sasuke kembali menciumi kembali bagian perut Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus pelan pinggang Hinata membuat Hinata mengeliat kegelian sedangkan bibirnya menyusuri perut Hinata perlahan.

"S-Sasuke-nii. K-kita sedang berada disekolah."

"Lalu?"

"B-bagaimana k-kalau ada y-yang melihat? M-mereka bisa salah ugh.. sangka."

"Pintu sudak kukunci dan jedela masih tertutup."

Setelah puas menciumi perut Hinata Sasuke merangsek naik mencium leher jenjang Hinata. Membuat Hinata melenguh kegelian.

"Sasuke-nii." Dapat terlihat jelas wajah Hinata yang memerah menahan setiap sentuhan dari Sasuke yang tak pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya. Hinata merasa diperutnya terdapat kupu-kupu yang berterbangan menuntut ingin keluar.

Sasuke menatap lurus mata lavender Hinata dan Hinata terhipnotis saat mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya begitu dalam serta intens. Pelahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya menghapus jarak diantaranya dan Hinata. Lalu..

"Sepertinya kau harus ganti baju Chibi. Akan ku panggilkan Tenten untuk membawakan baju olahraga ganti untukmu karena sepertinya aku harus menghukum ketua klub kimia itu atas penemuannya yang berbahaya," bisik Sasuke lalu kemudian langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya terbengong-bengong sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak secara gila-gilaan. Oh, Gosh. Apakah selama beberapa tahun ini tak bertemu dengan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata selalu merasakan hal-hal baru yang menurutnya menyenangkan sekaligus menyesatkan. Apa dengan begini Hinata boleh berharap lebih akan perhatian Sasuke yang tak biasa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan, kau membuat cake sebanyak ini untuk siapa?" tanya Tenten.

Wajah Hinata memerah," U-untuk Tou-san dan untukku dirumah."

"Hinata-chan selain _kawaii_ dan pintar, ternyata bisa memasak juga. Kau memang Yamato Nadeshiko sejati Hinata-chan," ujat Kiba yang selalu sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti sebelumnya.

"A-arigatou Kiba-kun."

Sejak kapan seorang Hiashi Hyuuga suka dengan cake ala barat? Seorang Hiashi yang jepang tulen tak pernah mau mencoba cake yang dipenuhi krim kocok itu masuk kedalam perutnya yang bisa membuatnya mulas. Kecuali kue-kue khas jepang seperti dango, baru bisa ditolerir perutnya yang sensitif itu. Jadi, cake yang dibuat oleh Hinata itu, tak lain dan tak bukan untuk sensei kita tercinta, Sasuke-sensei.

**Hinata PoV**

Hari ini Tou-san harus pergi keluar kota karena Tou-san khawatir aku kesepian dirumah sendiri akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk menginap di apartement Sasuke-nii untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Selama seminggu ini Sasuke-nii sering datang ke rumah dan mengobrol dengan Otou-san kalau Tou-san sedang tak ada pekerjaan yang tak kumengeri apa yang sedang dibahas keduanya. Disekolah aku tak pernah lupa untuk mengucapkan salam pada Sasuke-nii yang tentu saja mendapatkan death glare, tak hanya dari Sakura-senpai saja tapi dari 2 senpai lain anggota Three Angel's.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Sasuke-nii telah mengobati lukaku saat pelajaran biologi kemarin aku ingin membalasnya dengan Coffe Cake ini. Kuharap Sasuke-nii menyukainya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang," ajak Tenten ketika bel pulang berdering.

"Go-gomen Tenten-chan, kau pulang duluan saja. A-ada buku yang harus ku pinjam dari perpustakaan," jawabku berbohong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Jaa."

"Jaa Tenten-chan."

Aku terpaksa berbohong dengan Tenten-chan karena dia telah memperngatkanku untuk menjauhi Sasuke-nii sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Tetapi, tetap saja aku menghindar dari kenyataan seharusnya dan bersikeras untuk dekat dengan Sasuke-nii.

Dengan langkah perlahan aku menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang kesehatan. Saat didepan pintu ruang kesehatan aku sedikit ragu untuk memasuki ruang kesehatan. Apa Sasuke-nii tidak keberatan kalau aku masuk?

"Sasuke-sensei..." desah suara seorang wanita kudengar dari dalam ruang kesehatan membuatku tak jadi membuka pintu. Aku bertanya-tanya dari siapa asal suara itu apalagi suara desahan itu terus memanggil nama Sasuke-nii dari balik pintu ini.

Dengan kaki gemetar hebat aku mencoba mengintip dari jendela disisi ruang kesehatan. Aku terperangah melihat Sasuke-nii dan Sakura-senpai berada diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan. Wajah Sakura-senpai menutupi wajah Sasuke-nii tampak sedang menciumnya. Sedangkan jas lab yang biasanya dipakai Sasuke-nii telah tergeletak dilantai dan kancing kemejanya sedang dilepas satu per satu oleh Sakura-senpai. Seragam Sakura-senpai pun tidak lagi bisa dikategorikan berantakan lagi tapi nyaris tidak ada, balzernya tergeletak begitu saja dipinggir ranjang dan kemejanya telah terbuka semua hanya menyisakan bra ditubuhnya.

Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya dan kotak cake yang kubuat tanpa sengaja terjatuh dari tanganku. Mendengar suara kotak jatuh itu, Saske-nii melihatku yang sedang mengintip dari jendela ruang kesehatan itu.

"Hinata." Sasuke-nii langsung menyingkirkan Saskura-senpai dari hadapannya lalu beranjak dari ranjang itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke-nii sampai dipintu aku telah berlari menjauh dengan air mata yang jatuh dipipiku tanpa kusadari. Kuacuhkan suara Sasuke-nii yang memanggil namaku malah semakin terdengar suaranya aku semakin mempercepat lariku.

Perih. Hatiku terasa begitu perih melihat kejadian tadi, air mataku pun terus menetes tidak bisa kuhentikan. Begitu sampai dirumah dengan cepat aku mengunci semua pintu dan jendela lalu naik kekamarku dilantai 2 menangis disana. Untung Otou-san telah pergi keluar kota hingga aku sendirian dirumah.

"HINATA! BUKA PINTU INI !" Seseorang mengedor pintu depan dari suaranya dapat kukenali, itu Sasuke-nii." Hinata yang kau lihat tadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Memang apa peduli Sasuke-nii dengan yang kupikirkan? Kututup telingaku rapat-rapat dengan bantal hingga suara Sasuke-nii tak lagi terdengar. Hingga aku tertidursetelah menangis entah berapa lama.

**Hinata PoV End.**

**To be Continue...**

**A/N : Ini benar-benar Up-Date terakhirku karena untuk sementara waktu hingga batas yang aku sendiri tidak bisa tentukan aku harus Hiatus. Tapi tenang saja Minna nggak sampai 3 bulan kok. Dan bagi yang telah mereview E.T aku ucapkan terima kasih dan maaf belum sempat membalasnya.**

**Mind to Review? Please...**


	3. Why I Must Trust You?

Perih. Hatiku terasa begitu perih melihat kejadian tadi, air mataku pun terus menetes tidak bisa kuhentikan. Begitu sampai dirumah dengan cepat aku mengunci semua pintu dan jendela lalu naik kekamarku dilantai 2 menangis disana. Untung Otou-san telah pergi keluar kota hingga aku sendirian dirumah.

"HINATA! BUKA PINTU INI!" Seseorang mengedor pintu depan dari suaranya dapat kukenali, itu Sasuke-nii."Hinata yang kau lihat tadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Memang apa peduli Sasuke-nii dengan yang kupikirkan? Kututup telingaku rapat-rapat dengan bantal hingga suara Sasuke-nii tak lagi terdengar. Hingga aku tertidur setelah menangis entah berapa lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : AU, Typo's, EYD tak sempurna and OOC-Maybe.**

**Rate : T+ atau Semi M. Rated bisa berubah kalau dianggap berbahaya.**

**Pair : Sasuke-Hinata and other pair.**

**Hinata, Tenten 17 tahun.**

**Sasuke, Neji 23 tahun**

**Sakura, Ino, Karin 18 tahun **

**Summary :**_Sensei mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui. Sensei mengajarkanku banyak hal. Tetapi Sensei tak mengajariku bagaimana cara membunuh perasaan untuk Sensei yang seharusnya tidak ada ini. _

**Chapter 3: ****Why I Must Trust You?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan dengan tertunduk lesu hari ini karena memang dia tidak berniat untuk sekolah. Kemarin-minggu- dia menghabiskan seharian penuh ditemani oleh air mata serta suara gedoran pintu dan telepon rumahnya yang terus berdering dari seorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui. Sasuke. Akhirnya karena kesal dengan suara telepon rumah yang sangat mengganggunya Hinata memutuskan untuk mencabut kabel telepon hingga suara ribut itu berhenti. Paling tidak resikonya saat Hiashi pulang dia akan marah-marah karena Hinata tidak pernah mengangkat telepon darinya.

Ketika telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata dapat melihat gerombolan siswi-siswi yang sedang menggerubungi Sasuke-sensei seperti biasa. Tidak sengaja mata Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu pandang, cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat itu hanya menggeram kesal karena langkahnya untuk menemui Hinata terhalang karena rombongan siswi-siswi yang berteriak tidak jelas ini.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," sapa Tenten saat Hinata sampai di loker sepatu.

"O-ohayou Tenten-chan," jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum kecil yang sebenarnya terlihat tidak ikhlas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapa Uchiha-sensei? Tidak biasanya."

"A-aku hanya... t-tidak melihat kalau Uchiha-sensei disana Tenten-chan," jawab Hinata berbohong.

Karena Tenten memang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain walau dia tahu kalau Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku Hinata-chan. Kapan pun kau siap menceritakannya," ujar Tenten sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata menatap Tenten dengan tatapan sendunya."A-arigatou Tenten-chan."

"Hmm.. sama-sama."

Hinata sebenarnya ingin berbagai dengan segala kegalauan yang melanda hatinya hanya saja kalau Hinata menceritakannya sekarang dapat dipastikan kalau pertahanannya yang susah payah Hinata bangun akan runtuh dalam sekejap. Mungkin nanti saat hatinya sudah mulai sembuh sedikit dan dia sudah bisa menerima kembali kenyataan yang ada. Kalau Sasuke Uchiha, sensei-nya saat ini terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hyuuga-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurenai-sensei saat mengajarkan mata pelajaran sastra Jepang. Dia melihat kalau salah satu murid baru yang langsung menjadi murid kesayangannya itu karena kemampuaanya dalam menuliskan puisi dan juga kaligrafi, tampak tertunduk lemas dengan bibir pucat dan juga kantung mata yang terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sensei," jawab Hinata lemah.

"Tapi kau begitu pucat. Tenten-san bisa kau antarkan Hyuuga-san ke ruang kesehatan?"

Hinata malah semakin memucat mendengar kata ruang kesehatan. Alasannya tidak mau izin keluar kelas karena dia tidak mau keruang kesehatan. Tempat dimana dia melihat adegan yang tidak ingin dia ingat-ingat lagi. Dan juga untuk menghindari Sasuke. Selama 5 hari ini Hinata selalu berusaha untuk menghindari Sasuke. Saat dia melihat gerombolan siswi-siswi yang bisa dipastikan sedang mengerubungi Sasuke, Hinata langsung mencari jalan lain tanpa perlu berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Saat Hinata memasuki gerbang, dia hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan juga tidak menyapanya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap pagi. Saat pelajaran, Hinata hanya mendengarkan penjelasan yang Sasuke ucapkan dan mencatatnya tanpa perlu melihat bagaimana tajamnya mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang kesehatan. Kau sangat tidak sehat hari ini," kata Tenten dengan menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengegeleng lemah."T-tidak perlu Tenten-chan. A-aku masih sanggup mengikuti pelajaran hari ini."

"No comment! Pokoknya kau ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan." Tapi apa daya, kekuatan Hinata kalah dengan Tenten yang dengan mudahnya menggeret Hinata menuju ruang kesehatan.

Ketika sampai keruang kesehatan, ruangan tersebut kosong. Membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sepertinya Uchiha-sensei sedang mengajar. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja di ranjang sana Hinata." Tenten memapah Hinata menuju salah satu dari dua ranjang yang ada disana.

"A-aku mau ranjang yang paling pojok saja Tenten-chan." Aku tidak mau berada di ranjang dimana Sasuke-nii dan Sakura-senpai sedang bermesraan, tambah Hinata didalam hati.

"Baiklah." Tenten menarik selimut ketika Hinata telah berbaring."Jangan berpikir untuk kabur Hinata atau akan aku kunci pintu ini dari luar dan kuncinya akan aku serahkan pada Uchiha-sensei."

"Tidak akan Tenten-chan. Kau kembalilah ke kelas, a-arigatou ne."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sekali lagi kuingatkan jangan berpikir untuk kabur. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian ketika bayangan Tenten telah terlihat menjauh dari ruang kesehatan, Hinata langsung meloncat berdiri dari kasurnya untuk segera kabur sebelum Sasuke datang. Hinata dengan segera memakai sepatu ruangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Hyuuga Hinata?" suara dingin dan datar itu kontan membuat Hinata merinding. Benar saja dugaan Hinata, Sasuke telah berdiri tegak tepat didepan pintu dengan tangan tersilang di dada serta mata onyxnya yang tajam menatap Hinata.

Hinata tergagap mundur karena kagetnya. Sasuke segera menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan menguncinya lalu dengan perlahan dia maju mendekati Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk merasakan pandangan tajam Sasuke seakan menghujam dirinya. Jemari panjang Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata, membuat mata pearl purple Hinata menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Segera saja Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tatap aku Hinata. Berhenti melarikan diri. Kau sungguh membuatku muak dengan permainan kejar-kejaran ini," desis Sasuke tajam.

Pelupuk mata Hinata mulai berair."Berhentilah berlari dariku. Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak tahu keberadaanku dan berhentilah tidak menghiraukanku. Kau membuatku gila Hinata," kata Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

"A-aku tidak pernah m-merasa begitu U-Uchiha-sensei," jawab Hinata tergagap dengan menahan air mata yang hampir mengalir.

Sasuke mendengus."Lalu apa yang pantas disebut selain melarikan diri saat kau melihatku kau langsung mengambil jalan lain? Tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Dikelas pun kau tidak pernah lagi menatapku. Itu disebut apa kalau kau bukan menghindar dariku," Sasuke berkata dengan nada tajamnya.

"I-tu karena aku harus b-bingung bagaimana menyusun hatiku Uchiha-sensei. Melihatmu begitu, langsung membuatku bingung apa namanya perasaan ini. Kenapa aku begitu s-sakit ketika m-melihatmu dengan S-Sakura-senpai? Kenapa s-secara refleks a-aku menghindarimu? A-aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini?" Hinata tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

Melihat Hinata menangis Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tanya padamu, apakah hatimu merasa sakit ketika melihatku dengan Haruno saat itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai dibibirnya. Dalam pelukannya Sasuke dapat merasakan Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa aku terus berada dipikiranmu setiap saat?" Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sasuke menguraikan pelukannya dengan Hinata lalu dengan gerakan cepat bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibir Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam ketika merasakan kehangatan dan rasa basah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Apa jantungmu berdebar dengan cepat ketika aku menciummu?" kata Sasuke dengan menyentuhkan keningnya dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab hanya rona merah di pipinya membenarkan apa yang di tanyakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum."Itu berarti kau mencintaiku Hinata. Seperti aku selalu mencintaimu."

"T-tidak mungkin," ujar Hinata tidak percaya.

"Kenapa memang?"

"L-lalu bagaimana Uchiha-sensei dengan Sakura-senpai, b-bukankah..."

"Itu salah paham!" potong Sasuke."Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada rambut permen karet itu. Dia yang seenaknya masuk dan membuka bajunya didepanku, membuatku harus melihat tubuhnya yang seperti ikan kering itu. Lalu kau datang di tempat yang tidak tepat dan diwaktu yang salah."

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang Uchiha berambut pink nantinya seperti yang kau bayangkan. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau dari dulu hingga sekarang."

"Maksud Sensei?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke, Hinata." Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"M-maksud S-Sasuke-nii?" Hinata segera meralat panggilannya.

"Sejak melihatmu 7 tahun yang lalu aku tidak bisa melihat wanita yang lainnya walaupun umurmu masih 10 tahun saat itu. Aku menunggu hingga nantinya kau menjadi wanita dewasa dan pantas menjadi pendampingku."

"B-benarkah?"

"Hn. Tapi aku sudah bosan hanya menunggu dan terus menunggumu dewasa. Aku yang akan mengajarimu menjadi wanita dewasa dan menjadi milikku. Akan kuajarkan dan menjadikanmu wanita yang hanya akan menjadi milikku." Sasuke menyeringai."Pelajaran pertama yang akan ku ajarkan adalah cara membalas ciumanku Hinata."

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah, ditambah lagi Sasuke memulai menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika kehangatan dibibirnya datang lagi. Kali ini bibir hanya Sasuke tidak hanya menyentuh permukaan bibir Hinata tetapi juga melumatnya perlahan seperti membimbing Hinata untuk mengikuti gerakkannya.

"Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau berciuman Hinata?" kata Sasuke pelan dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"B-benar S-Sasuke-nii." Wajah Hinata merona merah.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti."Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu cara membalas ciuman dariku hingga kau mahir untuk permulaannya kalau begitu."

Wajah Hinata semakin merona mendengarnya. Dan ketika itu jarak keduanya pun tereliminasi saat bibir keduanya kembali bersatu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suasana ruang makan apartement Sasuke yang biasanya kosong kini terisi oleh kegiatan makan malam bersama. Untuk hari ini, Sasuke tidak makan sendirian karena Hinata menemaninya di meja makan. Serta dia tidak perlu memasak makanan yang rasanya tidak bisa didefinisikan karena Hinata memasakannya

"Sepertinya untuk 2 hari kedepan kau akan tetap menginap dirumahku. Tou-sanmu menelponku kalau dia akan terlambat pulang karena kliennya ingin menambah projek baru Hinata."

"T-tidak p-perlu Sasuke-nii. Aku menginap malam ini saja, besok aku harus membersihkan rumah dan menyiram tanaman."

Sebenarnya alasan Hinata bisa sampai disini karena Sasuke menggeretnya setelah mendapat telpon dari Hiashi saat dia sedang melumat bibir lembut Hinata yang sungguh, membuatnya begitu ketagihan untuk mencobanya lagi. Setelah adu argumen tidak perlu karena sudah pasti Sasuke yang menang, Hinata mau tidak mau menurut apa yang dikatakan Sasuke karena dia mengancam akan memberitahu Hiashi kalau Hinata sakit karena tidak makan dengan benar selama Hiashi pergi. Kontan saja Hinata memucat mendengarnya dan hanya bisa menurut.

"No reason. Kalau kubilang 2 hari berarti 2 hari. Kau harus banyak makan dan cukup tidur tanpa harus memikirkan aku."

"S-siapa y-yang memikirkanmu, S-Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan seringai seksi di bibirnya. Membuat Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merona merah. Sasuke segera menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya dan membereskan piring-piring di atas meja makannya.

"T-tidak perlu Sasuke-nii, biar aku saja," kata Hinata dengan menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah membuatkan masakan malam ini jadi biar aku yang membersihkan mejanya. Kau duduklah di ruang keluarga dulu sampai aku kembali."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Hinata tahu kalau percuma berdebat dengan Sasuke karena akhirnya dia pasti akan kalah. Hinata menganti-ganti chanel di televisi layar datar Sasuke hingga akhirnya ada salah satu acara yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Masih saja nonton anime walau sudah 17 tahun. Inilah kenapa kau terlambat dewasa Hinata," ujar Sasuke yang tiba tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Hinata, sukses menohok hati Hinata dengan tepat sasaran.

"B-biarin. B-bukankah kadar kedewasaan tidak di ukur dari apa yang kita tonton," jawab Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipi _chubby_nya yang merona merah. Membuat Sasuke gemas melihatnya.

"Hmm.. mungkin juga karena memang aku akui beberapa bagian kau berkembang dengan sempurna," kata Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"M-maksud S-Sasuke-nii?" Entah kenapa perasaan Hinata langsung tidak enak melihat seingai Sasuke.

"Yah, nanti kau akan mengerti. Ini belum saatnya anak kecil sepertimu tahu dunia orang dewasa." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diaartikan. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk ketika perlahan Sasuke mulai mengahapus jarak diantara keduannya. Jemari panjang Sasuke perlahan menganbil dagu Hinata hingga tepat di depannya. Hinata dapat melihat dari mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang cemerlang terpantul bayangan dirinya sendiri. Hingga ketika bibir keduanya bersentuhan Hinata hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya merasakan kehangatan yang basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke perlahan melingkar di pinggang ramping Hinata menariknya untuk mendekat kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya berada di pipi lembut Hinata, menahan kepala Hinata dengan lembut agar tidak menjauh darinya. Hinata dapat merasakan bibirnya digigit kecil oleh gigi putih Sasuke tetapi semakin lama gigitan itu semakin sakit membuat Hinata hendak protes dan membuka mulutnya tapi itu malah memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata.

Hinata mengerang tertahan saat merasakan lidah Sasuke berputar didalam mulutnya. Memberikannya sensasi baru yang tidak dapat di jelaskannya. Dalam beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya bibir keduanya yang saling berpagutan dari tadi terpaksa berpisah dikarenakan kebutuhan akan udara menuntut. Jarak keduanya masih sangat dekat hingga Hinata masih dapat merasakan deru napas Sasuke didepan wajahnya. Tangan kana Sasuke perlahan mengelus pipi putuh Hinata yang sekarang telah merona merah dengan jemarinya.

"Bukankah besok hari minggu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawabnya karena bibirnya masih bergetar akibat sensasi ciuman tadi hingga tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah. Besok kita akan pergi kencan," ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri.

"Ehhhh? M-maksud S-Sasuke-nii?"

Sasuke menyeringai." Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu yang namanya _'Date'_ Hinata?"

"A-Aku tau!" jawab Hinata lantang. "Hanya saja tidak ada pernah yang mengajakku," jawab Hinata lagi dengan suara mencicit.

"Kalau begitu besok siap-siap untuk _'First Date'_mu denganku, Hi-na-ta-chan." Kemudian Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruang keluarga dengan wajah memerah memegangi dahinya yang dikecup oleh Sasuke. Perlahan Hinata tersenyum lembut mengingat begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini hingga Hinata takut kalau ini semua hanya mimpi.

Lupakan masalah kalau hari ini hanya mimpi. Satu yang Hinata khawatirkan besok, bagaimana kencan pertamanya besok. Membayangkannya saja Hinata tidak sanggup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Uhuk-uhuk- Duh pada berdebu ini fic, siapa sih negelatarin ini fic selama ini?-Plakkk- Kok aku di pukul sih?-Wajah tanpa dosa mode-on.-

Gomen ne minna baru bisa update ini fic. Biasalah orang sibuk (Ck, alasan klise). Nggak terasa 1 semester aku ngelatarin ini fic, nggak kerasa ya? Beruntung karena udah memasuki masa libur yang membuat jantungan karena menunggu hasil UAS pertama kali di bangku kuliah. Mohon doanya nilainya bagus minna, kalau nggak ini lappie tersayang akan mungkin akan di sita Okaa-san tersayang karena nilai jelek. Untuk update selanjunya nggak bisa janji kalau bakal cepat update walau cerita ini kerangkannya udah selesai sampai tamat sekitar antara 10 atau 12 chap. Untuk fic lainnya yang siap dalam masa pengerjaan Moonlight dan Devil Beside Me! Akan di update _as fast as possible I can_.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Review :<strong>** nna-chan :** Ano bukan begitu maksudnya membuat Sakura-chan jadi kelihatan kayak pelacur. Bukan kok. Karena terkadang seseorang bisa di butakan kalau berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta. **MeraiKudo**: Ini udah update Merai-chan. Semoga puas ^_^. **Yumi michiyo**: Yumi-chan dilarang kekerasan kepada anak di bawah umur-Plakk- merasa kemudaan selalu ^_^v . Ini udah update. Sasukenya udah di hukum Hinata tuh walau sedikit, soalnya romance drama sih. **fie-chan**: Ini udah update Fii-chan ^_^. **Papillonz** : Tenang Lonz-san gak sampe begitu kok, hanya hampir dibegitukan ^_^. Ini udah update Lonz semoga suka. **Sugar Princess71** : Iya, Sasuke emang mesum banget. Tapi udah jelas belum masalahnya? Kalau belum silakan tanya lagi ^_^. **KagiyamaHINA-chan** : Jadi Hinata emang enak Kagiyama-chan, kalau Sakura emang sedikit bad girl untuk imej cocoknya ^_^. Ini udah updatenya. **Miya-hime Nakashinki** : Tenang Miya-chan ini fic masih SasuHina kok. Maaf udah bikin sampe lumutan. Sebenarnya nanti Sakura akan dapat peran cukup signifikan di akhir cerita makanya aku pakai Sakura bukannya Karin. Karena hanya Sakura yang cocok buat orang satu diakhir itu ^_^. **Ai HinataLawliet**: Ini udah di update Ai-chan. Untuk Moonlightnya harap sabar di tunggu ya ^_^. uchihyuu nagisa: Ini udah tahukan apa yang Sakura lakukan di ruang kesehatan ^_^. **Azalea Ungu** : makasih atas koreksinya Azalea-chan ^_^. Gomen ne mengecewakan kalau mengecewakan, bagaimana chap 3 ini? Adakah sedikit perkembangan? **Hizuka Miyuki**: Nih masalahnya udah tau apa yang terjadi antara keduanya ^_^. **Ririrea** : Nggak kok Sasuke tetap konsisten suka dengan Hinata, hanya saja pengambilan shootnya sedikit di miringin agar ada sedikit konfliknya. Hingga terlihat kalau Sasuke yang salah, kalau pakai PoV Sasuke terlihat kok kalau dia nggak mau. **hyuuchiha prinka**: Masih adaka Miss Typo di fic ini? Sepertinya Hiatus update fic ini malah sampai 6 bulan ^_^v. **Lollytha-chan**: Ini udah update ^_^. **Hyouma Schieffer Shiro-chan** : Nih terlihat apa yang terjadi. Udah jelaskan ^_^. **Annisa hyuuga chan** : Aduh jangan di panggil kakak deh, panggil saja Tsu-chan atau Tsubasa-chan (Aku jadi merasa udah berumur). Hiatus itu anggap saja cuti author di Ffn tapi bedanya nggak pakai surat ijin resmi tertulis gitu ^_^. **kyu's neli-chan** : Sasuke nggak selingkuh kok. Mana berani dia selingkuh kalau Neji udah siapin ngasah kunai buat orang yang buat Hinata nangis ^_^. **Kimidori Hana**: Ini udah update Hana-chan. **Finestabc**: Ini udah di update ^_^. **Xelena Victorie** : Ano untuk requestnya kayaknya nggak bisa, soalnya untuk fic ini aku lebih fokus untuk Romance Drama yang ringan dengan Hurt yang minim. Mungkin dilain fic bisa Xelena ^_^. **Chikuma new** : Inget dong Chiku-chan. Sebenarnya Mebius Union belum keluar aja Hurtnya, nanti lebih berat yang di MU dari yang disini kok ^_^. Udah kelihatankan apa masalah sebenarnya? Kenyataan kalau ternyata Sasuke tidak berniat untuk selingkuh*Infotaiment mode on* ^_^. **n **: ^_^ kebiasaan n, habisnya sinetron juga selalu gantung kayak itu sih. **monkey D eimi** : Arigatou ne. Nih udah update ^_^. **sasuhina always in my heart** : Ini udah update. Semoga suka sama chap ini ya. **Hana 'Reira' Misaki**: Ini udah update ^_^. **Mumut Cheery**: Arigatou ne. Ini udah update**. keiKo-buu89** : Gomen ne lama menunggu ^_^. Suzyimut: Kayaknya jadi 6 bulan nih, bukan 3 bulan. Sakura ada ending tersendiri nantinya^_^. **Animea Lover Ya-ha**: Gomen ne Nea-chan baru bisa update. Semoga suka dengan chap ini ^_^.

Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan lain sebagainya. Mind to Review please!


End file.
